dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 12, Age 243|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Address = Odette City (Formerly) Spring High School|Occupation = Martial Artist|Height = 5'9" (175 cm)|Weight = 134 lbs (69 Kg)|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior Age 253 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Garret Timmons (Father) Esmeralda (Mother) Audrey (Older Sister)}} Kevin (ケヴィン, Kevin) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the fighter as he's first does appears on the movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the second child and youngest son of Garret Timmons and Esmeralda, the younger brother of Audrey. He's the best friend of Damien Blooms, Harry, Julian Brief, Brianna, Jason and Leslie. Appearance Kevin is a young child and young man of a lean, tall, well-toned build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy, brushed dark brown hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Kevin is soft spoken, calm, friendly, courageous, bravery, intelligent, energetic and native child of the Dragon Ball Z series and movies. He speaks nicely to the ones around him, even when being bullied. He is kind to his classmates and is quiet when needed. He respects to his elders, leaders, parents, older sister and friends and is willing to help the one around him. When in hand-to-hand combat, Julian Brief, a close friend of his, had said that he seems to be more aggressive and more of a loudmouth, but seems to change when the fight ends, this makes him scary to most of his classmates. Biography Background Kevin is born on September 12 of Age 243 and living with his parents and older sister in the Odette City of the Spencer World. As a young teenager, On the the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla when she's battling with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) during the flashbacks of the past. He's the one of the original American Team before he's died at a young age along with his parents, older sister and friends. He was 14 years old teenager when he's died at the end hands of Mega Buu on Spencer Clan Massacre of Spencer World. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Kevin is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kiai - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents, older sister and friends, Video Games Appearances Kevin is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Category:Characters Battles Battles * Kevin, Trivia * Kevin's name means Japanese name (ケヴィン or Kevin) is in Celtic the meaning of the name Kevin is: Gentle. * In Gaelic the meaning of the name Kevin is: Attractive. * In Irish the meaning of the name Kevin is: Handsome by birth. 6th-century hermit St Kevin founded a monastery at Glendalough in County Wicklow. Kevin was only used in Ireland until the 20th century, and now is in common use in most English-speaking countries. * In American the meaning of the name Kevin is: Gentle. * It is pronounced KEV-in. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Kevin is "handsome beloved". Saint Kevin (seventh century) founded a monastery that became famous as an educational center. Makeup artist Kevyn Aucoin; basketball player Kevin Garnett. Gallery haruto_uzumaki___kaede_uchiha_by_iwaki_san-dat-1.jpg|Kevin tdnbh___uchiha_family_by_iwaki_san-db5htd6-2.jpg a_bit_of_an_overkill_by_iwaki_0-dbnvgu0.jpg|Kevin with his beloved mentor Shawn Spencer and his wife Denise as a child sasuhina___kaede_uchiha_by_iwaki_san-db5zml8.jpg a_bit_of_an_overkill_by_iwaki_0-dbnvgu0-1.jpg kaede_uchiha___wrath_by_iwaki_0-dbjsln7.jpg|Kevin protected his older sister Audrey haruto_uzumaki___kaede_uchiha_by_iwaki_san-datf8ve.jpg|Kevin with his good friend David Johnson Tenzen.png|Kevin as a adult References Site Navigation Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends